communityfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Avatar
Siehe Beantragung einer Wiki-Adoption um Adminrechte für ein inaktives Wiki zu beantragen. Siehe hier um ein Spotlight zu beantragen. ---- Anfragen dieser Art bitte nicht auf diese Diskussionsseite stellen. Video add-button und Anmelde probleme Also, ich hab so eben festgestellt das der Video add-button im Graphischen Editor bei mir funktioniert, jedoch nicht, wenn ich in den Quelltext umschalte, mit dem ich Hauptsächlich arbeite. Abgesehn davon hab ich in letzter zeit oft einen Fehler bei der Anmeldung. Mir wird oftmals nach dem Login ein fehler gemeldet und sobald ich im Browser die Aktualisierung anklicke, bin ich plötzlich eingeloggt... schöne grüße [[User:Yuuki|'Yuuki']] (Talk) Rezepte Wiki 16:07, 4. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :Ah, vielen Dank für die Fehlerbeschreibung. Jetzt kann ich es nachvollziehen. Fehler aufgenommen und weitergeleitet. Der Anmelde-Fehler tritt bei dir häufiger auf? Durch eine Fehlkonfiguration ist es leider gestern für einige Zeit zu diesem Phänomen gekommen, aber normalerweise sollte das nicht passieren. --Avatar 19:07, 4. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ::Also Heute ist der Fehler schon zwei mal aufgetreten. Und was momentan auch nicht so ganz passt ist, wenn ich eine Seite anlege, diese Speichere, kommt die Meldung "Diese Seite ist noch nicht vorhanden" und der Inhalt ist auch Flöten -aber wenn ich auf den Zurückbutton geh, komm ich glücklichweise wieder in den Quellcode und wenn cih auf browser aktualisieren geh ist es quasi eine 50:50 chance ob die Seite vorhanden ist oder ich alles neu schreiben muss ^^;; Das hatte ich die Letzten Tage auch mehrmals, wobei ich dachte das läge an meinem PC weil ich zu viele Programme offen hatte, aber diesesmal ist es nicht an meinem PC gewesen, also liegt das problem wohl irgendwo anders. [[User:Yuuki|'Yuuki']] (Talk) Rezepte Wiki 10:54, 5. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :::Noch ne kleinigkeit wegen Bugs. Wenn ich im Rezepte wiki über den ein bild einfüge, sieht das im Quelltext so aus --> :Gegrillter Lachs.jpg|thumb|250px|right|Lachs direkt vom Grill auf einer Platte angerichtet]] . Am Anfang fehlen die [[ und der Placeholder wird auch nicht ersetzt [[User:Yuuki|'Yuuki']] (Talk) Rezepte Wiki 17:20, 5. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Commonist 0.4.1 Das Login geht wieder, anscheinend lädt er auch hoch, schreibt aber dann auf der Galerieseite einen Fehler "unknown action", das war's. Ich habe es mal auf der entsprechenden Seite bei Commons gelistet. Könnte das an der MediaWiki-Version liegen? Lt. Info ist MediaWiki 1.16+ erforderlich. Grüße --Eva K. tell me about it 11:23, 18. Apr. 2010 (UTC) : Das Foto-Wiki läuft noch unter MW 1.15.3. Ist ein individuelles Update auf 1.16 möglich, oder geht das nur zentral für alle Wikias? --Eva K. tell me about it 12:00, 19. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::Aus unserer Sicht ist das Problem nicht durch eine Änderung von Code bei Wikia entstanden - zumindest ist es uns nicht möglich anhand der verfügbaren Daten eine betreffende Änderung zu identifizieren. Sobald ich etwas Zeit finde, setzte ich mich mal mit dem Entwickler des Commonist in Verbindung - vielleicht kann eine solche Kommunikation dazu beitragen, a) das Problem zu beheben und b) in Zukunft eine Unterstützung zu vereinfachen. --Avatar 10:05, 26. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::: Seine Antwort an mich per Mail war ganz eindeutig, daß es an der alten MediaWiki-Version läge. Ich habe damit keine vernünftig handhabbare Lösung mehr für das Hochladen mehrerer Bilder, da die von Haus aus angebotenen Lösungen für mich eine regelrechte Zumutung darstellen. Ein auf Fotografie ausgerichtetes Wiki lebt nun mal von Bildern, die möglichst effizient hochgeladen werden sollten, und nicht von umfangreichen Textwüsten, die einfach per Editor zusammengehackt werden. Ich bin daher über deine Antwort mehr als verärgert, ich fühle mich hingehalten und mit einem „wir sind für nichts verantwortlich“ abgespeist. --Eva K. tell me about it 10:39, 27. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Da ich bisher keine Antwort von dir bekommen habe, gehe ich davon aus, daß ein Update nicht gewollt ist und Du beauftragt wurdest, mich entsprechend abzuwimmeln. --Eva K. tell me about it 21:58, 29. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :Bitte Box oben rechts auf dieser Seite beachten. Danke für die E-Mail-Kommunikation, die du mir weitergeleitet hast. Ich werde noch mal mit ihm direkt sprechen. Ein MediaWiki-Update wird zentral durchgeführt - konkret nutzt Wikia aber jeweils mit kurzer Verzögerung (die notwendig ist, um die Software-Änderungen einzupflegen) die jeweils letzte aktuelle Version. Es gibt aber noch keine fertige MediaWiki Version von 1.16, nur eine zweite Beta. --Avatar 08:01, 30. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Da ich davon ausgehe, daß das Thema unter „ferner liefen“ abgehandelt wird, betrachte ich das FW als für mich so gut wie nicht mehr nutzbar, vor allem nicht als Alternative zu Flickr und Fotocommunity. Ich find's übrigens schon bedauerlich, daß Du deine Bilder bei Flickr einstellst, statt das FW zu benuzen. Leider machen das auch noch andere Leute insbesondere aus dem WP-Umfeld so, so kann ich mir natürlich bei der Werbetrommel die Finger wundklopfen und komme doch auf keinen grünen Zweig. Kein Wunder, daß ihr das FW als vernachlässigbare Nische einstuft, wenn die Wikia-Mitarbeiter selbst dem ausweichen. Wenn Du das als „sozialen Druck“ empfindest, liegst Du genau richtig. Grüße --Eva K. tell me about it 12:55, 12. Mai 2010 (UTC) :Hier werden aus meiner Sicht gerade eine Menge Dinge vermengt. Ohne sie im Einzelnen aufzufiedeln nur ein paar Stränge: :*FotoWiki als Alternative zu Flickr: Sehe ich nicht. Die beiden Projekte sind für mich (von beiden Seiten betrachtet) keine Alternative, sondern orthogonal zueinander. :*Ich als Privatperson (meine Bildernutzung) vs. Verhalten von Wikia. :*Die Ziele, die ich mit der Einstellung meiner Bilder bei Flickr verbinde, sind im FW überhaupt nicht möglich (und auch nicht angebracht). :*Die Darstellung eines Wikia Wikis als "vernachlässigbare Nische" vs. der Priorisierung von Bugs in einem allumfassenden Bugtracker. :*... und noch eine Menge Dinge mehr. :Aber um nochmal konkret zu werden, wozu ich das FotoWiki tatsächlich gerne nutzen würde (und das in der Vergangenheit auch mehrfach schon vorhatte) und wofür es IMHO hervorragend im Gegensatz zu Flickr geeignet ist: Ich würde gerne Fotos von mir einstellen und die von den FWlern kritisieren lassen und mir Tipps zur Verbesserung und/oder Nachbearbeitung geben lassen, denen ich dann versuchen würde nachzukommen um tatsächlich mal bessere Bilder zu schießen. Das ist aber ganz klar eine Sache die ich in meiner Freizeit machen würde - und die erlaubt es mir momentan schlicht einfach nicht. --Avatar 13:16, 12. Mai 2010 (UTC) :: Ich sehe das FW sehr wohl als Alternative zu Flickr. Das war mal der Gedanke dahinter, eine eigenständige und relativ unabhängige Fotogemeinschaft aufzubauen, als wir das in Leben gerufen haben. Nur daß ich seit zwei Monaten nur noch Bilder einzeln hochladen kann und mir deshalb überlege, die Sache sterben zu lassen, weil ich keine Unterstütung bekomme, sondern nur hinhaltende Worte. --Eva K. tell me about it 09:25, 2. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :::Folgenden Bugreport submitte ich jetzt an den Autor: :::Commonist sends wrong token value (reported by API) ::: :::While logging-in Commonist v0.4.10 sends two requests to MW API: one to get login token and second to perform login (using that token). Token generated during the first request is returned by API and stored in session. ::: :::Unfortunately session is not maintained between those two requests so each time MW generates different tokens resulting with "NeedToken" message from API. Commonist doesn't send any cookies to maintain MW session. :::Wenn er das fixt, dann sollte der Commonist wieder funktionieren. --Avatar 09:39, 2. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :::: Danke, das sieht ja sehr konkret aus. Hoffen wir, daß er sich drauf einläßt. --Eva K. tell me about it 22:11, 3. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Das Foto-Wikia war von Anfang an als Konkurrenz bzw. Alternative zur Fotocommunity, Flickr usw. geplant, das war damals der Grundgedanke. Ohne Commonist ist das jedoch recht mühselig bis unmöglich. Unenzyklopädisches Materiel, HowTo, Fotos die einfach nur schön sind, Kunst oder was jemand dafür hält - all dies soll ins Fotowiki. Nicht in die Fotocommunity, wo man nach 10 Bildern blechen soll. Nicht nach Flickr, wo Urheberrechte und Lizenzen von niemandem beachtet werden. Nicht nach Picasa, wo man auf die Google-Software angewiesen ist. Daß wir noch meilenweit davon entfernt sind, auch nur annähernd in die Nähe der großen Portale zu rücken, wissen wir alle. Aber das muß nicht so bleiben. --RalfR 11:12, 7. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Ich habe jetzt auf der Startseite des FW unmißverständlich klar gemacht, daß das FW aufgrund mangelhafter Hochlademöglichkeiten vorerst brach liegt. --Eva K. tell me about it 10:06, 19. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Still alive: 710 Mails in 104 Minuten. Neuer Rekord! Hi Tim! Derzeit bin ich zwar (vorläufig noch) auf Wikia-Urlaub, doch als ich vorhin die Mails abgerufen hatte, staunte ich nicht schlecht. Zwischen 0:57 Uhr und 8:39 Uhr sind in drei Sessions 710(!) Mails in mein Postfach eingetroffen, von Wikianswers-Seiten, die ich in der Beobachtungsliste hatte und durch dein(?) Verschiebe-Skript umsortiert wurden. Du hast den Jackpot geknackt! Gratuliere! http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100624091044/neuwiki/images/f/fb/Winner.gif Dabei fiel mir auf, dass ich die Fragen nun nicht mehr beobachten (verfolgen) kann, da sie in einem anderen Wiki liegen und dort nicht auf der Liste stehen. Lässt sich das irgendwie ändern? Auch scheint es in den Answers-Wikis wohl keine Funktion zu geben, mit der sich Fragen (wie bisher) auf die Beobachtungsliste setzen lassen, ohne den Beitrag zu bearbeiten. Ist das beabsichtigt? Nachtrag: Wurde bei diesen Verschiebe-Aktionen eigentlich berücksichtigt, dass die Antworten nicht selten eingebundene Vorlagen und/oder Dateien enthalten? Gruß, 10:01, 24. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :Nicht schlecht, die Mail-Flut tut mir natürlich leid. Die Beobachtung der Fragen ist bei der Verschiebeaktion leider nicht berücksichtigt worden (unabhängig davon ob das technisch möglich ist, war das schlichtweg ein Punkt, der ich nicht bedachte habe). Die Idee hinter der Verschiebung ist, dass wir relativ genau feststellen konnten, dass der größte Teil der Nutzer auf eine Fachgebiet beschränkt arbeitet - so dass wir die größten Kategorien entsprechend extrahiert haben. Vorlage wurden dabei berücksichtigt. Auch die Beobachtungsfunktion ist einem Skin-Redesign zum Opfer gefallen, nachdem festzustellen war, dass nur ein minimaler Prozent der Leser sie nutzt. Ich schaue mal, ob es nicht eine Alternative gibt, sie auf Wunsch (z.B. per Benutzer-CSS) wiederherzustellen. --Avatar 11:33, 6. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ::Danke dir. Könntest du vielleicht gerade hier nochmal kurz Bescheid geben, wenn du ein Ergebnis zu deinen Recherchen hast? Wäre nett. Gruß, 06:33, 9. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Bug? Mir ist es schon mehrmals passiert das eines der wikis in denen ich Admin bin, der Skin nach einer Speicherung plötzlicih weiß war. Das leeren der Cache hat nichts geändert, nur das Bearbeiten (öffnen) der MediaWiki:Monaco.css und das Speichern dieser hat mir den Skin zurück gebracht. Grüßle [[User:Yuuki|'Yukii']] [[User_Talk:Yuuki| (T)]] [[w:c:de.informatiker| Die Informatiker]] 16:46, 13. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :Edit: Im übrigen ist das Gelbekästchen und der Banner oben auf MtaÄ Diskussionsseite mit dem Text "Im Moment nicht verfügbar für eine nicht bekannte Zeitspanne" ein wenig irritierend. Man soll sich an jemanden wenden, der für eine nicht bekannte Zeitspanne nicht verfügbar ist? [[User:Yuuki|'Yukii']] [[User_Talk:Yuuki| (T)]] [[w:c:de.informatiker| Die Informatiker]] 16:49, 13. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :: Hi Yuuki. Das ist ganz normal. Aehnliche Probleme haben wir auch in Wikipedia mit den gesichteten Versionen, oder auch seltender mit Skins. Die Bugs lassen sich einfach nicht verhindern ;-) Tim (SVG) 09:53, 14. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :::Hi, man hat mich gebeten einen Bug zu melden. Hier ist die Seite wo ich nach dem Bug gefragt habe. Ich weis selber nicht mehr genau worum es ging aber auf der Seite ists ja beschrieben.--Lardreth Dairahn 10:28, 26. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :::: Ich habe noch einen Bug entdeckt, glaube ich. Hier die Forenseite dazu.--Lardreth Dairahn 19:03, 26. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Please blockade msnhinet8 Please blockade msnhinet8, he was spam in the 香港網路大典 66.147.242.165 05:17, 31. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ::=(Hong Kong's Netzmeister)^^ 14:38, 6. Sep. 2010 (UTC) News in Hauptseite integrieren Hallo Avatar! Wir versuchen gerade, im Phileassons Geheimis-Wiki die News auf die Hauptseite zu bringen, nur funktioniert das nicht ganz so wie gewünscht. Den einzigen Unterschied zu funktionierenden Newsseiten, der mir auffiel ist, dass News-Archiv bei uns eine Seite und keine Projektseite ist. Was machen wir falsch? Gorbalad 18:22, 17. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :: Hi bin eigentlich nicht mehr da, aber noch mal eben fix geguckt. - wen du den (DynamicPageList) Tag meinst... der ist denke ich nicht "in activ". Warum macht Ihr nicht einfach einen Blognews? Grüßchen 01:07, 18. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :::Wir wollten das eigentlich so wie im Drakensang2-Wiki machen, und dort funktioniert es ja auch. Gorbalad 07:44, 18. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ::::Das liegt einzig und allein daran, dass dort sowie in drakensang.wikia.com DPL aktiviert ist. Blogs sind eine einfachere, weniger serverbelastende und dadurch schnellere Alternative. Marc-Philipp (Talk) 10:17, 18. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :::::Danke, das bestätigt einerseits meine Vermutung, dass nur eine Kleinigkeit fehlt, und liefert andererseits eine Begründung, warum wir das mittels Blog machen sollten. Mal sehen, wie das geht. Gorbalad 14:26, 18. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ::Mehr über die Blogaufbau-Tags findest du im Hilfe wiki unter Hilfe:Blog-Artikel, falls du mal nicht weist ob die angegebenen Tags auch in deinem Wiki aktiv sind, kannst du übrigens auch mal hier nachschauen, falle das du noch nicht wustest. - Dann mal viel Erfolg 17:02, 18. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :::Danke für die Links, die beschreiben aber eigentlich nur wie man Benutzer-Blogs macht (wenn ich das richtig verstanden habe) - ich würde da aber eigentlich anonyme, 'offizielle' Neuigkeiten reinpacken, eben in der wie im Drakensang2-Wiki News-Archiv. Ohne Namensnennung, ohne Avatar-Bildchen, ... Wenn das mittels Blog auch geht, soll es mir recht sein - am Besten wär ein Link zu einem Wiki, das die News so macht. Gorbalad 19:02, 18. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Gorbalad: Wenn du möchtest, kann ich es bei euch "genauso" wie im Drakensang2-Wiki einrichten. --Avatar 16:41, 31. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Problem mit Grafischen Editor Egal in welchem Wiki ich auch immer, ich den grafischen Editor verwende um Links zu setzen, bekomme ich keine Direkte auswahl der Vorhandenen seiten sondern nur ein kurzer englischer Text erscheint mit: *Page exists *Page does not exist und der Text ist Englisch o.O [[User_Talk:Yuuki|'Yukii (T)']][[w:c:de.finalfantasyxiv| FFXIV]]~[[w:c:de.support|'Support']] 11:18, 1. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :Mörks. Danke für den Hinweis. Die Änderung ist seit dem letzten Code-Update vom Mittwoch drin - ich hab jetzt zweimal angefangen, die entsprechenden Stellen anzupassen, bin aber jedes Mal abgelenkt worden und es ist in Vergangenheit geraten :-(. Ist bis nächste Woche gefixt. --Avatar 13:59, 4. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Pfeil-hoch Gadget Hi, kannst du bitte, wenn du einen Moment Zeit hast, das Pfeil-hoch Gadget im Vereins-Wiki aktivieren? LG Lady-Whistler - Community (Talk|Count) 06:40, 15. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :Soeben erledigt. --Avatar 16:55, 21. Sep. 2010 (UTC) ::Leider funktioniert es nicht. Der Reiter zum aktivieren unter Einstellungen ist nicht vorhanden. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20090812184630/vereins/images/a/ad/Help.gif LG Lady-Whistler - Community (Talk|Count) 08:59, 23. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Statistikabfrage PPW Hoi Tim, wärest du so nett und könntest einmal dort vorbeischauen? Es funktioniert die Rubrik „andere Statistiken“ nicht mehr. Kannst du daran etwas machen? Schönes Wochenende und liebe Grüße --Hardcore-Mike 21:23, 17. Sep. 2010 (UTC) ::Zur zeit arbeitet Wikia an einer Erweiterung dieser Statistics, so kann es auch sein das zwei mal die selbe Statistik in der Spezialseite existiert. Einmal die deutsche und einmal die neue (noch in English) 21:42, 17. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :::Ah ... daran könnte es liegen. Dann warte ich mal ab, was sich da noch so tut. Besten Dank für deine Auskunft. Lieben Gruß --Hardcore-Mike 18:13, 19. Sep. 2010 (UTC) ::: Bitte Fake-Wiki löschen Hallo Tim, am 23. August 2010 hat jemand ein Wiki über eine angebliche "Stefanie Gork" angelegt (Link). In dem Wiki gibt es außer der Seite zu dieser "Stefanie Gork" keine weiteren Einträge, also kann man sagen, dass dies nur für einen Zweck geschaffen wurde. Das wäre aber noch kein Problem, wenn mit diesem Eintrag nicht etwas faul wäre: das ist ein Fake, wenn auch ein gut gemachter! So gibt es im Internet einige Forenbeiträge, bei denen von gerade erst angemeldeten Benutzerkonten eine "Stefanie Gork" ins Gespräch gebracht wird, und auf einigen englischen Seiten, bei denen anonym von jedermann Nachrichten publiziert werden können, finden sich auch "Nachrichten" zu einer "Stefanie Gork", jedoch allesamt gefälscht. Zum Beispiel wird dort behauptet, sie sei in der Vorstand der FIA gewählt worden, was aber kompletter Unsinn ist. Da es aber durch die Weiterverbreitung ihres Namens und diverser angeblicher "Meldungen" zu ihr nun leider schon eine ganze Menge Google-Treffer zu ihr gibt, ist es bei oberflächlicher Recherche nicht mehr sofort möglich, den Fake zu entlarven, weil alles sehr glaubhaft wirkt. Etwa zur selben Zeit wurde auch in der englischen Wikipedia ein Eintrag zu dieser "Stefanie Gork" erstellt, der mit diesen gefälschten "Quellen" glaubhaft wirkte und so erst vor wenigen Tagen aufgespürt und gelöscht wurde. Auch in der deutschen Wikipedia wurde ihr Name in den Artikel zur FIA ganz unauffällig eingebaut, aber glücklicherweise deckten Mitarbeitern des Portal:Motorsport auf, dass es diese Person nicht gibt. Nun gibt es aber leider immer noch das Wiki über diese "Stefanie Gork". Änderungen und Löschungen im Artikel sind nicht möglich, weil der Ersteller dieser Seite, der vermutlich auch derjenige ist, der diese Person verbreiten will, die Seite vollgesperrt hat. Ich habe die Befürchtung, dass hier eine neue "Mierscheid" des Motorsports geschaffen werden soll, und bitte Dich daher, dieses Wiki zu löschen, damit dieser Unsinn nicht weiterverbreitet wird. Freundliche Grüße, Formel 1 17:50, 23. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :Ich hatte bisher leider noch keine Zeit mir das näher anzuschauen und hoffe, dass ich heute oder in den nächsten Tagen endlich dazu komme. Grundsätzlich ist es nicht verboten, bei Wikia Wikis oder Artikel über fiktive Personen zu erstellen - wenn diese zum Beispiel Teil eines ARGs sind oder ähnliches. Natürlich ist das nicht im Sinne der Wikipedia, aber aus Sicht von Wikia spricht da nichts gegen. Das gilt natürlich nicht, wenn tatsächlich lebende Personen verunglimpft werden oder der Eintrag nur dazu dienen sollte, andere Personen anzugreifen o.ä.--Avatar 18:26, 29. Sep. 2010 (UTC) ::Hatte den Artikel per Hand entfernt, da nix weiter drinne steht, denke ich kann das Wiki schon gelöscht werden? 10:00, 1. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :::Ich habe das Wiki inzwischen gelöscht. --Avatar 18:10, 8. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Neuer look Oh nö, bitte lass den MonacoSkin doch noch da! Oder kann man den noch für immer behalten, wenn man will? Ich würde mich freuen, wenn du antwortest. Fuchs111 18:06, 3. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :Entschuldige, dass es mit der Antwort so lange gedauert hat. Es ist leider für uns nicht möglich und sinnvoll alte Skins weiter zu unterstützen - dazu fehlen uns die entsprechenden Ressourcen. --Avatar 18:10, 8. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Und? Ihr habt gesagt, Herr Avatar, dass sich die Spotlights jeden Monat ändern, oder? Tja, was ist nun? Bisher erscheinen immer noch die Alten! Und sie machen mich wütend. Gruß, König Aragorn Elessar :Du hast sicherlich gemerkt, dass wir momentan schwer damit beschäftigt sind am neuen Skin zu arbeiten - insofern musst du dich wohl noch etwas gedulden. --Avatar 18:10, 8. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Lösung zum Skin Problem Hi, wie du schon mitbekommen hast gehts in der Wikia rund. Die meisten mögen den neuen Skin nicht und wollen den alten behalten. Wie du mir schon gesagt hast geht dies nicht da ihr nicht die Zeit habt um zwei Skins zu kümmern. Doch mir ist eine Idee gekommen. Ist es nicht möglich das User die den Monaco Skin weiter benutzen wollen mit hilfe des neuen Skins die Möglichkeit zu geben, das sie mit hilfe des neuen Skins so ca 50-70% des Monaco Skin wieder herstellen bzw. nachbauen können. :: Das User in der lage sind zb das Naiv wieder nach Links zu legen wie im Monaco, anstatt im neuen nach oben. Damit kann der Monaco Skin weg fallen und der neue kann je nach dem angepasst werden. (Neuer Look oder Monaco Look) Wenn das gehen würde wäre beiden seiten geholfen. Es wäre toll zu hören wenn die Programmierer in der USA dieses möglcih machen könnten.--BlackStreet21 18:53, 4. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :Das ist leider nicht möglich und ist auch mit der zugrundeliegenden Idee des Wechsels nicht vereinbar (siehe auch meine Antwort im dazugehörigen Blogkommentar). --Avatar 18:10, 8. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Herausforderungen Auf anderen Wikis habe ich bestimmte Auszeichnungen (diese Punkte Sache) gesehen und würde es auch gerne in meinem Wiki (Kameropedia-wiki) einbauen. Wie mach ich das???NationalFilmSee1776 17:17, 5. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Hi, du musst auf Spezial:Contact gehen Als Betreff Herausforderung und unten im Textfeld welches wiki es sein soll. Kannst aber noch mal alle hier lesen : Link --BlackStreet21 17:53, 5. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :Wurde inzwischen erledigt, danke schön! --Avatar 18:10, 8. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Alter Look (Monaco) Ich hab' versehentlich den Monaco auf meinem Wiki deaktiviert. We macht man das denn wieder rückgängig? Der neue Look ist nämlich reinster ZENSIERT. Grüße --Fuchs111 17:59, 8. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :Hallo Fuchs111 - alle deutschsprachigen Wikis (bis auf das Zentralwiki) sind momentan noch auf Monaco eingestellt. Du hast aber vermutlich deine Benutzereinstellungen geändert. Auf dieser Seite findest du eine einfache Anleitung, wie du zwischen den Skins wechseln kannst. --Avatar 18:04, 8. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Danke / Frage Danke dafür, dass du mr gesagt hast, wie das geht. Und noch ne Frage für Herausforderungen: Wieviel ist Platin wert? (es gibt nämlich eine Platinauszeichung) Grüße --Fuchs111 08:22, 9. Okt. 2010 (UTC) frage weißt du wie man die id(nicht ip) adresse von benutzern herausfinden kann du bist doch hier ein boss Gabelahubelaba 10:34, 9. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Alter Look (MonacoSkin) Sollte es zu einem Massenverschwinden von Benutzern an WIKIA wegen dem neuen Look geben, würdet ihr ihn wieder einstellen? -- Fuchs111 15:13, 9. Okt. 2010 (UTC) 2x Bug Hallo Avatar. Dass mir der neue Look gefällt, habe ich schon gesagt. Trotzdem habe ich noch einen Bug gefunden: - Es wurde noch nicht alles übersetzt: Beispiel im MarioWiki (Bearbeitet 2 months ago ''von Waluigi & Yoshi'') Noch einer: - Die Domain http://www.wikia.de leitet nicht zu http://de.wikia.com sondern zu http://www.wikia.com Tigeryoshi 12:13, 10. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Nachtrag: Was noch blöd ist (Abgesehen von, dass sich jetzt so viele User über den neuen Look beschweren und dann in 2 Monaten doch nur noch den neuen und nicht mehr den alten wollen), ist der neue Zeilenabstand. (Zwischen jedem Bug / Nachtrag habe ich vorhin 2 Zeilen platz gelassen, daraus werden schon gleich ganze Schluchten) Nachtrag 2: Klicke wenn du ausgeloggt bist auf "Facebook anmelden" und schließe das Anmeldefenster ohne irgendwas einzugeben. Warum erscheint dann ein grüner Haken?